Making Memories
by SummerSmilingSkies
Summary: A series of one-shots starring my favorite pairing, Johnkat. Their will be love, loss, lecture, and lust. Enjoy guys!
1. Love is born

**Hey guyz! So this is just a series of one shots about my favorite pairings. I wanted to mainly write this about Karkat and John because it's my favorite pairing. I'd just like to say that I'm not going to write anything extremely dirty, I'm not that type of person and I would suck at writing that either way. I'm not trying to offend anyone who does write things like that, but it's just not me, you know? Also there are going to be a few other pairings that I'm going to try to incorporate like Feferi and Eridan, Aradia and Sollux, Dave and Jade. Also I'm trying to decide whether or not I want Rose and Kanaya to be together. If you guys want for me to pair them, I'll write a little something that includes them. Also, I'm using this as kind of a writing exercise, so if you have any suggestions on how I could improve my writing, please don't be afraid to tell me. Just be gentle, this is actually my first fan fiction. So, I'll stop boring you. Thanks for reading 3**

John: Thanks so much for reading!

Summer: It really means a lot to us!

Karkat: And by the way, she doesn't own me, John, or anything from Homestuck. And frankly, if she did…Jegus, I don't even want to think about all the fucking things she would do.

Summer: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Karkat: You would fuck up Homestuck! If you were creating it, it wouldn't be nearly as fucking amazing as it is right now! I mean, just look at all the sappy love shit that you wrote about John and I.

Summer: Hey, I thought you liked sappy romance. And you even had a man crush on John!

Karkat: …shut the fuck up…

John: Ok…this is kinda awkward…um…onto the story?

* * *

Ch.1 An Awkward Event

Karkat woke up to see that John had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He would be lying if he said he didn't like this, but also that he was fairly shocked. He couldn't really recall what happened late last night, but did remember that he was having a sleep over with Dave, John, and Sollux. After playing countless videogames and eating a wide assortment of junk food, they settled down to watch a movie. Knowing that John was present, it was probably some shitty movie like Con Air. Surprisingly, Karkat didn't mind it the first time he had watched it, but John made watch it at least a dozen times since then. His prediction was confirmed when he saw the case for Con Air opened and on top of the fairly large TV.

Karkat still felt exhausted, so he tried to go back to sleep, only to open his eyes again when he thought about Dave and Sollux. If they saw them like this…well, he wasn't sure honestly what they would do. Most likely they would make some comments, but then hopefully they would forget about it. He looked back down to John and smiled when he saw his peaceful expression. He looked so damn cute when he was sleeping, not that he would ever admit it. He decided to just go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning. But before he closed his eyes, he looked around to see if he could find where his other friends were sleeping. He could see a figure on the love seat across from them, and a lump on the floor. Karkat decided that he didn't give a shit if they saw him like this. It wasn't like he knew that John had fallen asleep on him. And they didn't (hopefully) know about his little man crush on Egbert. He let his eyes close and let sleep over come him.

The next time he awoke, he saw that the figure on the love seat and floor were gone, and a sweet smell filled the house. He looked back down at John and noticed that they were lying horizontal on the couch instead of sitting up and leaning on the arm. Oh God, this would be severely awkward if they saw them like this. He could feel John shift on his stomach. He froze and shut his eyes quickly, trying to pretend that he was asleep. He could feel John raise his head and move his legs slightly. Then he got up, but in the process, put an elbow in his stomach. Before he could move anymore or put any weight on his elbow, he opened his eyes and say that blue eyes were looking back at him.

They quickly sat up and gave each other an embarrassed look. They strode into the kitchen they had red cheeks. They saw that someone had made pancakes, and glanced across the room to see Sollux and Dave trying to hide a smile. A plate of pancakes was placed in front of them, and they were taking small bites. "What's so funny guys?" Sollux looked back at Karkat, his eyes were tearing up. "We saw you two snuggling on the couch last night." And with that, both of them started to laugh. Dave turned to Karkat, laughing for a few seconds and then tried to calm down. "We were surprised that we didn't wake you up when we saw the position you were this morning."

Karkat's cheeks were burning; he must've been blushing a million shades of red. "Fuck you Strider." He went over to the pancakes, snatched up a plate, and placed two on it. He went over to the table, and John sat next to them. Sollux and Dave were still giving them side glances, and chuckled a few times. They were going to hold this over their heads for a looooong time.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kinda short and very poorly written! I would love it if you guys could give me some pointers, and it would be great if you could read my next ones as well. So, I guess I'll just leave it at that. Thank you to everyone that read! I would love to hear what you thought about it. **

**So, please, Review! :D**


	2. Finally!

**So in this one I decided to have Karkat and John play instruments. I'm sorry if I made them a bit out of character, but I wanted to make something that they could both have in common. So like always, please review and tell me if I need to fix anything or if you have any suggestions. Thank you!**

Karkat: If you're reading this, you're fucking amazing.

John: Thanks to all of you who decided to read more!

Karkat: And we wanted to apologize on behalf of Summer's fucking poor writing skills.

Summer: Why must you be so mean to me!

Karkat: Because I can't be mean to John cause you made me li- *slaps hand over mouth*

Summer: Heheheh, I would watch what you say Karkat. And my writing skills aren't that poor!

John&Karkat: *stares at her blankly*

Summer: I expected this out of Karkat, but from you John? Really?

John: I think your writing is…decent, but it could use some work. But that's ok! That's why you're doing these one shots in the first place!

Summer: Well at least he was nicer about it! *glares at Karkat*

Karkat: You know you love me Summer. It's ok, I'm a fucking amazing guy!

Summer: …ya, you're right :D

John: And I'm so sorry to say this Summer, but you don't own anything from Homestuck…

Summer: *tear*

* * *

Ch.2 Musical Connection

Karkat walked into the music room of his school, and pulled out his violin. He was a pretty good musician, but he wasn't able to practice for a while due to the all of the fucking work his school gave him. He decided that over the weekend he would come here for a practice session, and also, he wanted to be alone for a bit. He liked his friends and all, but sometimes he liked a little alone time here and there so that he could reflect and think.

He set up his instrument and began to play a few notes. He sat down on a chair and thought for a few minutes on what to play. He decided on a piece that he had to memorize at his old school. He forgot what it was called, but that wasn't really important. He started to play. He closed his eyes and memories started flowing back. This was his favorite piece from last year, he loved the way that the harmonies and the melodies mixed and accented each other in such a unique and magnificent way. His teacher Mr. Philips had finally thought they were ready to play a more advanced piece, and this was what the class had decided on. He thought about how long everyone had practiced, and how hard they worked. He even remembered how his buddies would practice with him, and how surprisingly enjoyable rehearsals were. He kinda missed playing music with someone else.

Karkat didn't notice that someone had walked through the corridor and stood, watching as he played. Karkat finished, and held out the last note. He opened his eyes to see no one other than John Egbert staring at him. He stared right back, shocked and embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks burning.

All of a sudden, John started clapping, and his derpy signature smile surfaced on his face. "That was amazing Karkat! I had no idea that you played an instrument!"

Karkat just there for a minute, still shocked. He had no idea that he was their listening to him and had no idea how long he was there. After a few seconds, he blinked, not knowing what to say. "Um…thanks…" He looked away for a second, gathering his thoughts before he spoke again. "What are you doing here though?"

John's smile got even wider and a slight blush was barely visible on his face. "Gosh Karkat, I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I was actually going to pick up some music I had left here."

Karkat relaxed a bit and his blush faded. "You play an instrument?" He honestly didn't take Egbert as the musical type. So the fact that he was even in the music room surprised him a bit.

"Yeah, I play piano and also the violin. I would have wanted to be in band, but my over bite kinda makes me unable to play a wind instrument."

Karkat stood up and put his violin in the case. As he was getting up, he looked back at John. "We should play sometime together." Karkat could feel the blush on his face return. He noticed that John seemed to be blushing as well. They looked at each other, and after a moment John started to speak. "We should. That sounds like fun." They started to slightly grin. His heart started to beat a bit faster. He had no idea why. Maybe he was just…um…happy that he knew someone who liked playing an instrument? Ya, that's it! There were no other reasons at all why he would be feeling this way….

"Would Tuesday after school work for you?" Karkat looked at him hopefully.

John continued to smile and looked down to floor. Gah, he looks so damn cute! Karkat honestly didn't care that he just called another dude cute at the moment, because it was true. This kid was fucking adorable when he gets all shy and shit like this.

"Um… I'll have to check, but I think I'm free." Karkat's heart skipped a beat. He was so excited now! He finally had someone to practice with. And, though he would never say this out loud, he had to admit that he was looking forward to spending more time with John.

"I'll text you though, K?" John said, looking up at Karkat, causing him to blush an even deeper shade of red. He really hoped that John didn't notice! That would be so fucking embarrassing…

"Alright." Karkat said as he broke out into a smile. "So I'll see you around."

With that Karkat quickly walked out of the music room and outside. As he walked, he felt warm and fuzzy despite the coldness that surrounded him. He couldn't contain his happiness, so he smiled and when he got to his dorm he went into his room. Still smiling, he pulled out his phone and started texting John. He could tell that this was only the beginning of a strong and wonderful relationship.

* * *

**I think I'm actually starting to maybe get better? I don't really care anymore. This is fun! And thank you much for reading! Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes or ways for me to make this better. And if you have any requests I will try to do them! So yet again, THANK YOU! **


	3. Awkward

**So I included Dave and Jade in this chapter! And I'd just like to say that these one shots aren't going in any kind of order. They're just really random. So yet again, please review and tell me if there are things that I need to improve on. Thanks for reading! **

Dave: Sup guys

John: Hi Dave! I didn't know that you were in this chapter.

Summer: Yupp. I'm going to make him ask out Jade!

Dave: Wait a second, what the fuck? Why didn't I know about this! You only said that I would be with Jade in this chapter and that Karkat and John would be there.

Summer: Ya, notice I said WITH Jade.

John: …ummmm, Summer doesn't own anything from Homestuck…

Dave: Ya, I'm and fucking glad about that.

Karkat&Dave: *high fives*

Summer: D':

* * *

Ch.3 Jade&Dave

Karkat sat next to John as they watched Con Air for like, the fucking millionth time. Only this time, they decided to invite Jade and Dave. See, they could kinda tell that they were into each other, but they never really hung out when they weren't in school. And since Karkat and John were (finally!) together, they thought that maybe it would make them not necessarily comfortable around each other, but maybe… braver. Well Jade has been giving Dave clear signs that she liked him AND Karkat had talked to him about this on many different occasions, but Dave was… Dave. Enough said.

Karkat wasn't really paying attention to the movie, he was only aware of John. And every once and awhile he would glance over at the other two to see what they were doing. Every time he looked it was the same, she was talking to him, but he wasn't really talking that much to her. Dave is a fucking moron. She's only going to think that he wasn't into her, and it's going to make her feel like shit. Karkat sighed with disapproval. John noticed this and put his hand on Karkat's. Karkat looked at him and John only smiled as they intertwined their fingers. This made Karkat feel… alive. That's the only way he could describe it. He could feel Dave stare at them, and he heard Jade laugh a bit. He didn't care though. He looked over to Dave and made a gesture over to Jade. Dave sighed and even in the faint light Karkat could tell that he had paled.

-Dave's Pov.-

Dave could feel sweat on the back of his neck and hands. Shit, what if Jade notices! That would be really awkward. Ok, he just needed to be a fucking man. No problem. Dave turned to Jade, feeling really anxious. He could see Karkat and John holding hands. Karkat looked at him and gestured to Jade. Fuck, what if she saw! 'Ok, just gotta calm the fuck down Strider,' Dave thought to himself. 'You can do this. It's only a simple question. If she does happen to say no, you can still be friends and she's pretty cool! She won't embarrass you or anything.'

Dave turned to Jade and whispered quietly "Thiers something I need to ask you," he said, feeling Karkat and John stare at him.

Jade turned to him, making his heart skip a beat. "What is it Dave?"

Dave took in a deep breath, he could feel his cheeks burn and his stomach was turning. He felt like he was going to vomit. 'Ask stupid!'

"W-would you want to go out sometime." His voice nearly cracked, oh lord, what if she heard!

"Dave," she said as turned him around so that he was facing her. "Of course I'll go out with you!" She said it loudly, causing John and Karkat to turn. They both smiled. John stood up and gave Jade a hug and said how happy he was for her and that they needed to go out on a double date soon. Dave and Karkat just grinned at each other at each other and nodded.

-Karkat's Pov.-

When John sat back down next to him, he hugged him. Karkat blushed and returned the hug. They stayed like this for a few seconds and then John put his head on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat looked across the couch and saw that Jade and Dave were hugging. Karkat chuckled when he saw this. They were really good together, and he really was truly happy that he could help them. It was kind of like returning a favor because, in a way, they helped John and himself get together. John lifted his head and whispered, "You did a good thing tonight by helping Dave." John kissed Karkat on the cheek, which caused Karkat's face to heat up. Karkat put an arm around John's waist and smiled. This was the best Con Air movie night he's ever had.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish post guys. Thanks again for taking the time to read. I'd love to hear what you guys think, so review! And don't be afraid to put in a request. No guarantees I'll do it, but you all should know how that crap works :D**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	4. An eternal secret

**Hi guyz! So John isn't in this chapter, but Gamzee is! Sorry, it's kinda short. I was having writer's block and this was all I could really come up with, so…enjoy :D**

Summer: I'm so sorry John, but you're not in this chapter…

John: Whaaaa? That's so sad…

Summer: I know, but you could hang out here with me!

John: U-ummmm, I actually have to be somewhere…

Summer: SIT CHILD! *pulls him down onto the ground*

John: Ok…um…awkward…

Summer: Oh God you're right… Um, I own nothing from Homestuck…

John: Wow, let's just start the fan fiction so that we won't have to sit in awkward silence…

* * *

Ch.4 Comfort

Karkat slowly walked out of his dorm building and into the faded sunlight. The sun had already lowered below the trees that surrounded the campus, and the air was soon turning cool and moist. A few students were walking back to their dorms dressed in light jackets due to the lowering temperature. Karkat looked down at his bare arms, wondering if he should go back inside and get something warmer, but quickly decided against it. If he did, Gamzee would see him and ask him what was bothering him. Right now all that Karkat desired was to be alone.

He eventually came to the gardens that were located fairly close to his dorm. He always came here when he needed to think and blow off some steam. The tall bushes and small patches of flowers reminded him of home, of his mother's garden. He missed his family so much, but he knew that it was for the best that he stayed here. They wanted him to have this experience and take advantage of the opportunity to go to this upper class school. The classes they offered here were great, and the teachers were absolutely fantastic. But he was still home sick every day. And he was really confused! He needed someone to talk to that he could trust, but the only person that he trusted was Gamzee, and he wasn't that great at giving advice or guidance. And he wasn't sure that he wanted his best buddy to know that he might have a man crush on the derpiest, but charming, and sweetest goddamn kid on the planet…

He did it again! Every time he talked or thought about John, he always thought about how cute he is, his derpy grin, or his laugh that always made his heart skip a beat…DAMN-IT! Karkat looked stuffed his freezing hands in his jean pockets and saw how dark it was. He took out his phone and discovered that he was out here for an entire fucking hour! How was that even possible? He started walking back to his dorm, knowing that if he stayed longer that Gamzee would wonder where he was.

In a few minutes Karkat was back in the comforting warmth of his dorm building. He went over to the elevator and quickly walked inside. He pressed his numb index figure to the number five and soon found himself on said floor. He scanned the carpeted hallway and saw that it was empty. He shrugged and swiftly strode down the hallway, stopping when he came to his door. He tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. He quietly opened the door and saw Gamzee on the couch watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He turned slowly as Karkat shut the door and took off his shoes. "Hey, where have you been motherfucker?"

Karkat had an annoyed expression on his face. He should know where he was, this happened often. "Let me take a motherfucking guess, took another one of your motherfucking walks?" Karkat slowly nodded and sat down on the light green couch next to his best friend, knowing that if he went into his room that Gamzee would just barge in and pester him until he told him what was bothering him. Gamzee just sat there for moment and took a sip of orange faygo. When he put his (fucking disgusting) beverage down on the glass coffee table, he looked at Karkat and gave him a hug. Karkat struggled a bit at first, but then relaxed in his friend's arms. Ever since they were kids, Gamzee always had this effect on Karkat. It was the same the other way around. They always relaxed each other and were always there for one another.

"Since I already know you're going to ask me what's wrong," Karkat said with a sigh. "I may as well just tell you." Despite Gamzee's hug Karkat felt nervous. He had no idea what Gamzee would say, or what Gamzee would think. "Well, I-I sort of have an um, crush on…John." Gamzee looked at Karkat, giving him that dorky grin of his. "Well that is a motherfucking miracle. Congrats motherfucking best friend." Karkat had no idea why Gamzee was congratulating him, but he felt relieved and stupid for thinking that Gamzee would ever look upon him differently because of a mere crush. He would always be there for Karkat. His family was distant, but he could always count on Gamzee to cheer him up when he was down. That was all that he really needed.

* * *

**So I would love to hear your opinions! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease review. That would make my day :D**

**And sorry again for the shortness X3**


	5. Jealous much?

**Hi everyone, sorry about not updating for a while. I've been so busy lately with marching band and track. I feel so very bad…I'm going to try my best to post at least once a week. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

Karkat stared down into the depths of his coffee while John chatted to Sollux who was sitting to his right. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. Sollux fucking Captor was talking to HIS boyfriend when they were supposed to be having a DATE! He wanted to scream at Sollux, tell him to go away because John was supposed be paying attention to him, not this annoying little shit. He wanted to flip over the table and yell at the top of his lungs for him to leave them alone. And then there that damn lisp of his! After just five minutes of hearing the cursed sound, he had enough. He shouldn't have to be dealing with this right now, he was going to leave. But right as he was about to get up, Captor finished his coffee and stood up. "I'd love to stay guys, but I really should get going. I'm meeting up with Aradia later," he said with his lisp. Karkat felt relieved, his anger was about to ruin his date with John and ruin his friendship w-…what the fuck? The only thing that really mattered was the part about John. Even if he did manage to piss of Captor he knew that they would eventually make up.

John took a sip of his coffee before replying "Are you two going out yet?" Karkat smiled, knowing the answer to his question. "Nah, Captor doesn't have the guts to ask her out." Sollux's face turned crimson. He mumbled something and then left the café. As soon as the door closed Karkat and John both chuckled, knowing that what he had said was true.

After about ten more minutes of chit chat and coffee drinking, Karkat and John found themselves walking around the mall once more under the cloudy sky. It was December, and they had decided earlier in the week that they would do Christmas shopping together. They walked together in silence, enjoying the surprisingly calm atmosphere that the usually busy mall produced. Less people were here today, due to the cool weather and threatening sky, but that didn't stop them from coming. As the rounded a corner, they came to a large fountain. Karkat put out his arm and stopped John from getting closer. John looked up at Karkat, confusion in his eyes. Karkat pointed to the white water fountain and they say Sollux and Aradia sitting on the edge. Both them were smiling and laughing. Not wanting to ruin the moment for them, they turned around.

John was even more confused than before. It was obvious to him that he was mad about Sollux joining them for coffee, and this would've been a great time for pay back. John glanced up at Karkat and grinned. He knew that his boyfriend cared about his friends, even though it wasn't that obvious all the time…ok, it was never really obvious, but the point was that he sometimes does care about others. He was glad the he was showing him this side to him. It made him feel…special.

**So what do y'all think? I apologize for the shortness. Thanks for reading! Please review :D **


	6. PB and J?

**This was just something that popped into my head as I posted the last chapter. I thought that I should update again cause the last few chapters were pretty short. Please review! **

* * *

When Karkat first heard that Gamzee and Tavros were dating, he didn't know what to think. He didn't really know Tavros that well, only that he was paralyzed and in a wheelchair. The two of them plus Gamzee would sometimes hang out, though he would feel like a third wheel around those two, so he never really paid attention to what they were talking about or doing. Plus Gamzee would always force Karkat to go, making him more fucking uninterested in Tavros than before. Though despite all of the times that he didn't watch the two, when he was it was a bit obvious that they were kinda into each other. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't see this coming, but the news still surprised him. What surprised him even more was that they had invited him, John, and the new couple Dave and Jade out on a fucking group date. And, John being the most damn sweet derpy boy he is, agreed that they would be there WITHOUT consulting him first. So now he had two things that he wasn't sure what he felt about, this fucking 'group date' shit and Gamzee and Tavros dating.

The sun was setting as the three couples walked into the restaurant. They had all just seen a movie and decided that they would stop somewhere for a bite to eat. The movie was decent, some sort of cliché spy movie shit that never ends the exact way you think it will. Karkat didn't really pay total attention to the movie, mainly because John was resting on his shoulder. He did however make sure to glance over at Gamzee and Tavros who were located on the opposite side. He picked the shittiest spot to monitor those two because Jade and Dave were in the fucking way! He didn't care that they were leaning on each other or seeing the occasional kiss on the cheek shit, he wanted a clear view of the other pair! That's why he made sure to sit across from Gamzee and Tavros so that he would be able to see everything.

After they all ordered food, they started to chat. Dave being Dave was course being a total ass, starting up conversations about random shit and insulting them whenever he got the chance. Well, everyone except Jade. But that was to be expected. Gamzee would talk about different things and told stories that were apparently related to the shit Dave was talking about, while Tavros would sit. Just sit. That's basically the only thing he would do. Sure he would add things in here and there, and Gamzee would sometimes talk to him. For the most part however, he would stay silent.

Eventually the food was served and they all dug in. The talking was brought down to comments about the cooking and maybe a small conversation. Tavros was silent and timid. He was the opposite of Gamzee, Karkat realized. And yet, they still have things in common. Karkat smiled to himself as he recalled the times that they had done things together like seeing movies or playing video games. When it was just Gamzee, Tavros, and him they had plenty to talk about. Or, at least they seemed pretty talkative when Karkat decided to pay attention. And come to think of it, he had never seen Gamzee this happy around someone before. And he had never seen Tavros talk in a public place. Maybe this is a good thing for the both of them. They seemed to really enjoy each other's company and there were benefits for both of them in this relationship.

With a smile Karkat realized as he was driving home that he approved of Gamzee and Tavros being together and that he truly was happy for his best motherfucking bro. John was dozing off in the passenger seat next to him. The smile on Karkat's face was replaced by a frown as he realized that they haven't really had some time to themselves. It was time that they had some time to themselves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D**


	7. The confesion

**This was a request from one of the ppl who reviewed. Hope you like it! Please review and remember, suggestions are totally cool with me! Feel free to suggest something at any time.**

* * *

John walked at a quick pace across the fairly large field and into the green and lush gardens. It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon at the park, and it seemed like everyone was taking advantage of the clear skies and the cool breeze. Kids littered the playgrounds, and it seemed that picnic blankets and laughter covered the field. Even though everyone was having a good time, he was still feeling so nervous. Today was the day that he would finally tell Karkat how he felt about him. He had made a promise to himself days ago that no matter how scared he was, he wouldn't pretend that these feelings didn't exist. This was something he had to do, but that still didn't stop the sweat covering his palms.

The trees in the gardens protected the people below from the harshness of the sun as well as the heat. This made John relax a bit, enjoying the cool shade. He was almost to the spot where Karkat agreed to meet him. So close that he could start to hear the sound of his voice, as well as another…It was a girl's voice and it sounded very familiar. As he came closer he could start to make out what they were saying. He froze as he rounded a corner and saw Terezi and Karkat, and how close they were. They were standing, eyes meeting, cheeks tinted with red. After a few seconds of silence Terezi opened her mouth and said but only three words that stabbed John's heart. "_I love you."_

John could feel his eyes start to water, and no matter how hard he fought to stay silent, a whimper escaped from his throat. Karkat and Terezi turned eyes wide with shock to see that he had been standing there. John quickly ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. "_Fuck"_ Karkat said as he started to run as well. John sprinted past the cheerful families, their happiness that had given him hope now making him feel sick. He never slowed his pace until his car was only a few feet in front of him. He opened the door, started the engine, and never bothered to look to see if Karkat had followed. He didn't care; he just needed to get out of there.

John woke up the next morning feeling awful. His chest was aching and his stomach was killing him. All that he wanted to do was stay in bed and forget about everything that happened. But he knew that he would see Karkat sooner or later. The thought of Karkat even glancing at him made john's cheeks burn fiercely. To say that it would be embarrassing was an understatement. He had ruined their friendship and destroyed any chance of them being together. Why would he want to be with a cry baby who didn't have the guts to even except that he had feelings for him? Why would he want a derpy Con Air obsessed nerd?

John stayed that way until noon when he decided to finally get out of bed. He ate, changed, and got ready for the rest of the day. He decided that he needed to get a change of scenery and get out of his house. Right as he was going to get his keys, someone knocked on his door. Before answering, he checked his face in the mirror to make sure that it was rid of tears. He took a deep breath and opened the wooden door. Outside stood a tall black haired figure, Karkat. Karkat took a single step towards the door and then closed his eyes. "John, I'm so fucking sorry. I was a total ass and I just wanted you to know that I don't love Terezi back." John's eyes widened behind his glasses. He was truly surprised that Karkat came all this way just to apologize. Slowly, the broken feeling from within him faded. Karkat came up to John and gave him a hug. "John, I'm really fucking sorry I did that shit to you. I had no fucking idea that you felt that way about me." John's cheeks reddened as he shyly returned the hug.

"John, I don't know how to say this, but I…shit John, I like you." John's eyes widened as they split apart. "Karkat, I like you too. I was going to tell you at the park…" Karkat's eyes dulled, guilt visible. John only smiled his derpy smile and took Karkat's hand. Karkat looked up and couldn't hold back a grin when he saw his expression. "John, let's go fucking do something." John's smile grew as he replied, "ok". The two of them walked to Karkat's car together, holding hands and blushing like crazy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review guys!**


	8. Meeting the Parents part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent posted in a severely long time :( I decided to update since I had some spare time so here you guys go! Thanks toall of you who've taken the time to review! R and R guys! Thanks!**

John felt nervousness pulse throughout his body as he quickly walked up the steps to Karkat's home. Today was the day. The day that John had been anticipating and fearing for the two months that he was with Karkat. The day that either make or break their relationship; meeting the parents.

John had no idea what to expect and frankly this frightened him. What if Karkat's family hated him? What if they wouldn't approve of them being together? And what if they would force them to break up? John was suddenly having second thoughts about knocking on the door that stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and started to fix his shirt. He was a man after all, and Karkat deserved nothing but the best. Would it be fair to Karkat if he skipped out on this? And his parents would hate him for sure. With these thoughts in mind he raised his hand and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened John smiled as he saw the love of his life standing before him. He shyly stepped inside the house and blushed as he saw a woman, presumably .

"Hello maim, I'm John Egbert. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home.

"Why hello their young man," she said with a smile.

John blushed as he looked closer at . She had pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes just like Karkat but besides that they had nothing else in common. Her smile was sincere as well as the look in her eyes. He could tell that she was a good mother and that made him smile.

"I'm so glad you could come tonight John. You're just like Karkat described you!"

"Mooom!"

"Goodness me, I forgot that you don't like it when I tell your friends that you talk about them."

Karkat blushed and took John's hand.

"We'll be upstairs mom!"

As Karkat lead John through the maze of his 2nd floor, John stared at the walls covered with various pictures. He smiled as they passed by some with Karkat as a baby, and he honestly has never seen anything cuter in his life. They entered a door at the end of one of the hallways and John instantly knew it was Karkat's room. The walls were painted a light shade of green and held a few paintings as well as posters of Karkat's favorite movies. He saw that his bed was queen sized and had a dark green bed spread. Across from the bed was a fairly large flat screen TV and racks of CDs and movies.

Karkat turned the TV on and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to him. John sat right next to him and in seconds was wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Karkat, and I really want us to be together."

John knew that Karkat was smiling and wrapped his own arms around him. He then planted a light kiss on his forehead. He felt happy that the fear of not knowing what to expect of Karkat's family didn't scare him away. Karkat deserves much more than that, he needs a man. John was going to try his hardest to be that man.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm kinda pressed for time. I'm going to be making a new story soon with the same pairing so please be sure to check it out! And this will be a two part story!**


	9. The First Kiss

A/N:** Hey guys! Im soooooooooooooo sosososososo sorry, but I've just been so busy! I promise I'll update more often. Oh and by the way, I have a new story called Change of the Seasons for all of you Austin and Ally fans. If you like that type of fanfiction y'all should check it out. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Karkat was speechless as he looked out on the water, the fountain in the center spraying water high into the air, colored by a hidden light below the surface. The water changed from stunning shades of purple, red, and green. He could feel John next to him gasp at the sight as well.

The pair turned to each other and smiled, glad that they had decided to come out on the pier, hidden from the others as they drank and laughed. Karkat brought a nacho from the plate that brought filled with different foods. They ate in comfortable silence, each keeping their gaze on the water.

Karkat shuddered as he felt the soft texture of John's lips on his cheek. He blushed as he swallowed the last of his cheesy snack and met his orange orbs to blue ones. They slowly leaned in, eyes slowly closing and hearts beating rapidly.

Their lips met, and they shared a tender and fragile kiss under the stars. This was the first kiss that they have ever shared, and Karkat's heart swelled thinking that this was surely a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his days.

They pulled away, out of breath. They breathed hard smiling and then laughing. Karkat wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, feeling so fortunate that he had him. He kissed his head lightly, smelling the soft scent of cinnamon. Tonight couldn't have been any better.

* * *

A/N:** What did you think? I know it's short, but it's pretty sweet too. Please review! I love to hear what you guys think. :D**


End file.
